


Watch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, RageHappy, being watched kink, stalker au, stalker!ryan, watching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a landlord that takes a more-than-friendly interest in his new renter, Gavin Free. When he installs a secret camera into the younger man's room and begins to watch him, things get... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Both parties involved in sexual activity have expressed their full consent, and this is in no way meant to be a non-con fic.**
> 
> Basically it's kink sex.

He wasn't sure when he'd crossed the boundary between casually checking on the man renting from him to full-out stalking him, but Ryan had certainly done it.  
  
It started out with him driving past the house, carelessly skimming over the curtainless windows to see the interior; honestly, he liked what the man had done with the place. It got a little more drastic the first time he drove by to see Gavin, his British renter, walk past his bedroom window stark naked. Ryan's blue eyes had focused in on his body, slowing his car down to admire the thin form, tanned and surprisingly hairy, and he'd become obsessed immediately. He'd only sped up again when a rather annoyed driver had honked at him, drawing both Ryan's and possibly Gavin's attention.  
  
It was less than a week after that that he had shown up at the man's door, smirking confidently at him.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Haywood. Is there any problems?" Gavin had asked, and something in Ryan purred at the name.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Free. I'm simply here to fix a problem with the electricity in the bedroom." He'd pretended, the clueless Brit easily falling for the guise. It hadn't been hard to install a hidden camera, what with Ryan's extensive knowledge of technology, and he left grinning at his brilliance.  
  
That night he'd watched the camera for hours, studying Gavin's every feature: his hazel eyes, light stubble, slender face, large nose, and disheveled hair. Ryan committed it to memory, whispering sweet nothings to the computer screen as Gavin fell asleep.  
  
He began spending every free moment he had watching the screen, hoping Gavin would walk by, or occasionally accidentally glance at the hiding place as he sometimes did, and Ryan would be able to see him.   
  
And after a couple weeks of watching, he was rewarded in the best way possible.   
  
He'd just come home from a long day at the office and had automatically flicked his monitor on, already set up to be filming on Gavin's room, as he always did. He'd paused, however, when he saw Gavin on the screen in nothing but his boxers. The thin Brit sat down on his bed gingerly, as if it could break by the simplest touch, and ran a finger down his hairy chest. Ryan sat down, blue eyes wide and shining and he thought 'Is this really happening?' as Gavin tweaked his own nipple, gasping quietly.  
  
Ryan adjusted his glasses as Gavin's hand slid south, teasing at the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs before dipping fingers under it. He let out a soft moan, falling back as he bit his lip and began to move his hand. When his dick sprang out, fully erect, Ryan couldn't help but to palm at the hardness growing in his own pants.   
  
Gavin moaned loudly, carelessly, as his back arched up with each stroke. Ryan popped the button on his jeans, grunting when he fisted his own cock. "G-Gavin!" He groaned, never taking his eyes off the younger man. Gavin's motions sped up as he came to a close, each thrust into his tightened fingers more sporadic than the last until he was spilling hot cum over his hand and almost screaming his pleasure. Ryan was quick to follow, streaks of white painting the monitor as he leaned over it, shuddering with each orgasmic wave that ripped through him.  
  
He quickly grabbed several tissues and wiped off the scream, continuing to watch Gavin as he went about fixing his own mess. "That was beautiful." Ryan whispered to the screen, touching it where Gavin now lay and smiling. "You're beautiful."  
  
  
After that night, Ryan actually began to visit Gavin. They were always short visits disguised as check ups, and he hardly exchanged any words with the younger man, but it just made him fall in love even more. Gavin also seemed to be more present on camera and Ryan's life became consumed with watching the gorgeous man on the other side of the screen.  
  
And it was going well, Ryan thought, until Gavin came home; but he wasn't alone. No, Gavin stumbled into his room, dragging a slightly older man with him. The man in question was well-built with bright blue eyes and a dirty-blondish sort of hair that was rather wispy in the front. He was clearly drunk, though Gavin seemed sober enough as he pulled the man to him, kissing him roughly and messily.   
  
Ryan's blood practically boiled when they began to take off one another's clothes, stripping until there was nothing left. The man ran his hands down Gavin's body all wrong Ryan thought; Gavin was a temple to be worshiped with touches, not some piece of meat you just groped! But Gavin was moaning ridiculously loud with each touch, grinning slyly when the man pushed him towards the bed.  
  
Ryan was on the edge of his seat, silently pleading for Gavin to stop as if the young man was cheating on him, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of his table until it was shaking slightly.  
  
"Wait, luv. Let's do it this way." He heard Gavin's voice and the use of the pet name made him snarl, glaring at the unknown man with as much ferocity as he could muster. Of course Gavin would choose a position that had the Brit facing Ryan, bent over on his hands and knees as the grimy brute towered over him from behind. Gavin kept his eyes closed as the man prepped him, much too quickly, only opening them when the unknown guy was slipping on a condom.  
  
Gavin's hazel eyes locked directly onto the camera, as if he were looking right into Ryan, and he smirked evilly. "Enjoy the show." He mouthed and winked, making Ryan freeze.  
  
Fuck. Gavin knew, and he was punishing Ryan! His face drained of color as the man entered Gavin, thrusting in and making him yelp, but the younger man never stopped looking at the camera. As he began to get slammed into, he started to mouth more at the camera, stunning Ryan further.  
  
He was mouthing Ryan's name. Over and over, just screaming his name with no sound, as if inviting him. Then it clicked with Ryan; this wasn't to punish him, it was to entertain him. He wasn't sure how Gavin knew, but he certainly did and, judging by the visible hardness between his legs, he was more than enjoying the attention. His eyes flicked shut for a moment before shooting open once more as the man came inside of him and began stroking Gavin to a finish. They kept their position like that for a moment, catching their breath; Gavin panted at the camera over-exaggeratedly, biting at his lower lip, and Ryan's pants felt incredibly tight.  
  
"You can leave now." Gavin suddenly ordered the man, standing with ease (something Ryan thought he definitely shouldn't be able to do if he was fucked properly).  
  
"Oh, um, you don't wanna-" The man began but Gavin interrupted him with a toss of his shirt.  
  
"You can leave now." He repeated more coldly and the man looked wounded as he dressed, shuffling out of the room quickly. As soon as he was gone, Gavin strolled slowly towards the camera, bending down until his face was directly in front of it, staring directly at Ryan. "Mr. Haywood, I will most certainly be expecting you soon." He purred, turning to showcase his slightly-stretched asshole before sitting on the edge of his bed. "The door's unlocked, Ryan. I'm waiting."  
  
Ryan blinked once. Then twice. Then, like a looney toon, he was rushing towards the door, practically leaving a ball of dust in his wake. He may have sped to the house he rented out, but who the fuck cared, honestly? It was past midnight and hardly any cops were patrolling, something he was incredibly thankful for as he pulled into the now-empty driveway. He took a deep, steadying breath before walking towards the door, pulling it open as he wore his best smirk. He knew where the bedroom was and made a direct beeline to it, holding back a gasp when Gavin was truly there, sitting naked on the edge of the messy bed and waiting for  _him_.   
  
"Mr. Haywood, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Gavin questioned, spreading his legs slightly to reveal his cock, already partially hard once again.  
  
Ryan only growled, pulling Gavin up to his feet and kissing him passionately, immediately thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth and exploring it thoroughly. He pushed them both back until Gavin was against the wall, pinned between the plaster and Ryan's chest. Ryan mouthed at Gavin's jaw and neck, sucking hickeys into it that would no doubt be dark marks in the morning, visible for everyone to see that Ryan had claimed him.  
  
"I knew you were watching." Gavin gasped, breath hitching as Ryan rubbed his crotch against Gavin's exposed one. "K-knew all along." He groaned when Ryan dug his fingers into his slender hips, grinding against him roughly. "You shouldn't-fuck-shouldn't try to hide a camera from some who works with films for a living."  
  
"Oh? But you liked it, didn't you?" Ryan whispered into his ear and Gavin practically whimpered, melting against Ryan as he worked to undo the older man's pants. "You liked knowing I was watching you, worshiping you, Gavin?" Gavin whined back an affirmation, giving Ryan's throbbing cock a firm stroke once it was finally free, rubbing a thumb over the swollen pink head.  
  
"Fuck me, Ryan! Fuck me until I can't walk and fulfill both of our fantasies. Hump me I'm a dirty little secret and I'll be your slut!" Gavin jerked his hips forward, brushing their lengths together, and Ryan gasped. He pushed Gavin towards the bed, pleased to see the earlier man had left both the lube and condoms out still on the comforter.  
  
"Mmm, I want to memorize every inch of your skin with my lips." Ryan mumbled, his tongue tracing over flushed skin.  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to do that. Tonight, I want you to ravage me." Gavin threw his head back into his pillow as Ryan nipped at his chest, giving attention to his perked nipples.  
  
"I plan on it." Ryan finally hissed, knocking Gavin's knees apart and sliding between them. He lubed his fingers first, easily slipping two into the already prepped hole, and Gavin let out a guttural groan as a mixture of over-sensitive pain and pleasure washed over him.  
  
"Get on with it." He snarled as Ryan added another finger, hooking them and flicking them over Gavin's prostate. He jerked, whining Ryan's name is a voice several octaves higher than his normal tone. "Fuck me!" And who was Ryan to deny?  
  
He slid the condom on with ease, applying another generous layer of lube before pushing in ever-so-gently, pausing to allow Gavin's post-orgasmic body time to adjust. "Fuck, this feels so much better than I imagined." Ryan moaned once he had bottomed out, wriggling experimentally.  
  
Gavin pulled him down closer, kissing him roughly. "Tell me what you imagined." He breathed against Ryan's lips, thrusting his hips down and making both of them gasp.  
  
"I, fuck, I fucking imagined so much." Ryan struggled to choke out as Gavin picked up a steady rhythm, one that Ryan was soon moving to meet. "I imagined caressing your perfect skin, and fucking your beautiful ass and making you scream my name." He uttered and Gavin's grin was positively predatory.  
  
"Then make me scream. Mercy is for the weak, Ryan." Ryan roared in an animalistic manner, pulling them up in a sitting position so Gavin was straddling his hips. He tightened his grip on Gavin's side before slamming Gavin into him over and over, pushing deep into his ass and angling to hit his prostate. He revered Gavin with each motion, sweating with the effort of smashing into him. The sounds of loud moans and even louder smacking of skin-on-skin filled the small bedroom and Gavin reached down a hand to stroke his hard cock, head thrown back and exposed to Ryan's merciless bites. It wasn't long before Gavin was coming, weak already, and screaming, his cum decorating their sweat-soaked chests.   
  
Ryan thrust into him once, twice, three more times before he was losing it as well, his balls tightening as he emptied his load into Gavin's ass. He pulled out after a second of heavy panting, hissing at the odd feeling, and tied the condom before tossing it into the waste bin.  
  
"Satisfied?" Ryan asked teasingly, placing lazy kisses to Gavin's shoulder as he cleaned the Brit with tissues before cleaning himself. Gavin only nodded dazedly, blinking slowly.  
  
"Ryan, you don't have to leave, y'know," He offered in a croaky voice as Ryan made to stand; the older man grinned before falling down beside Gavin and pulling him close. "And... don't remove the camera. I want you to keep watching. Y'know, when you're not actually fucking me."  
  
"You shouldn't tease me in such nasty ways, then." Ryan growled, but his tone insinuated he more than enjoyed watching Gavin being taken like that in front of him.  
  
"Only if you're there to fuck me correctly afterwards." Gavin cooed back, yawning lazily.  
  
As they drifted to sleep, Ryan saw the bright future of a very interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! okay, so this may or may not be a little weird. comments would be much appreciated!! <3


End file.
